


Stuck, Rooted, Trapped, Captive, Caught, and Buried

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Captive, Caught, Day 6 Prompt, Friendship, Gen, Trapped, buried, dannymay2020, little to no angst, rooted, stuck, wholesome bonding experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Or, 6 Times Danny was StuckDay 6 of DannyMay 2020, Stuck!
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Valerie Gray & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Stuck, Rooted, Trapped, Captive, Caught, and Buried

**Danny May 2020**

** Stuck **

Stuck, Rooted, Trapped, Captive, Caught, and Buried

Or, 6 Times Danny was Stuck

**1 _Stuck_**

There was a bright flash of light and Danny blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots out of his eyes. 

“Ok, you have your picture, now can you guys help me get into this jumpsuit?” he asked impatiently. 

Danny was stuck with one leg mostly in the jumpsuit, the other was sticking out and had the material bunched around the knee. He had one arm fitted into the sleeve and the other was hanging off his shoulder, flapping around as he tried to wiggle into the pants portion of his suit.

Tucker and Same each steadied a shoulder as he shimmied the rest of the way into the form-fitting outfit. He tugged his gloves straight and zipped his jumpsuit all the way up the collar. Sam yanked the patch of his dad’s face off his chest and he turned to face the dysfunctional portal.

* * *

**2 _Rooted_**

Danny stumbled slightly over the uneven floor of the portal tunnel. The only light was the dim gleam of the reflective metal that made up the walls and ceiling. The further he got, the harder it was to see where he was walking. 

He made it to the end and prodded the conductive rings protruding from the back wall. Everything seemed to be connected properly so whatever reason the portal didn’t turn on was probably not hardware related. He steadied his hand against the wall and turned to exit the tunnel. As he was pulling his hand away, he heard a quiet click. That was all the warning he had before a loud whirring started right behind him as the portal generator started coming to life. 

‘Oh no. No no no no.’ he thought as he started to sprint back to the entrance. 

“Danny?!” he heard his friends cry out. 

He felt his boot catch on one of the exposed wires that carpeted the tunnel floor. 

He pitched forward and landed on his side, foot still caught in a tangle of cables. A static buzzing started to accompany the whirring sounds and sparks of green light began to gather at the back at the tunnel.

Danny had only a second to appreciate the beauty of the dancing green light and to be thankful that he was the only one to have gone in before he was engulfed in cold, burning, light.

* * *

**3 _Trapped_**

Danny woke with a thump. He groaned and rolled over. 

‘Wait...this isn’t my bed’ he thought. He groped around and shivered as a gust of cold swept through him. A narrow strip of light beaming from the gap in his curtains indicated that he was on the floor, partly under his bed. 

‘Must have been some dream.’ he wondered as he tried to shake some feeling into his legs so that he could get back to bed. When the cold and numb feeling started to spread up to his waist, he looked down in confusion. The confusion morphed quickly into panic as he saw that he was slowly sinking through his floor. His legs were already in the open air of the kitchen and he pushed against the floor with his hands and elbows, trying to stop his descent.

He kicked with his bare feet, trying to work up some momentum to get back up. He winced as he felt his heel smack the kitchen light fixture and set it swinging. Danny paused in his struggle for a moment to catch his breath, then grunted, and with significant effort, succeeded to push himself back up into his bedroom. He rolled over, panting slightly, and with cold sweat running down his back. After a few minutes of lying on the floor, he managed to catch his breath and heaved himself back into bed. He firmly tucked his blanket around his body and did his best to get back to sleep, school was supposed to start tomorrow.

* * *

**4 _Captive_**

Danny sighed in frustration as he felt a tingling spread up his arms and into his chest. His new ghost powers were acting up again. He dared to look down and yelped as he realized that he couldn’t see himself at all anymore. Even his clothes were invisible this time!

“Danny?” Sam called. “Are you still here?”

“I’m still here but I don’t know how to become visible again.”

Tucker came back into the room from the bathroom at that moment.

“Where’s Danny?” he asked.

“Right here.” Danny said, frustration leaking into his tone.

Tucker waved his hand around trying to locate Danny’s position. He managed to poke Danny’s side with his finger in his search.

“Agh! That tickles!” Danny cried, taking a step away from the questing fingers.

Tucker got a devious smile on his face and he now purposely searched out Danny’s sides to tickle him.

“Tucker!” Danny whined as he was pinned against the wall and mercilessly tickled by his friend. Sam got a wicked grin and joined in on the tickling fun as well.

“Guys! Stoooop” Danny breathed out between giggles. He caught his breath as the assault finally ended. Tucker gave him a thumbs up and said, “My plan succeeded, you’re visible again dude!”

Danny looked down again and was relieved to see himself. He huffed quietly but couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, “Alright, thanks for the help guys.”

Tucker clapped his hand on Danny’s shoulder and replied, “Any time.” with a grin. Sam gave a double thumbs up and pitched in, “Happy to help.”

* * *

**5 _Caught_**

Danny breathed shallowly as he tried not to move too much in the confined space of the Fenton Weasel. He did his best to keep a straight face as his dad rambled about how proud his son would be that he caught the ghost boy and how this proved that Jack Fenton was no laughing matter. Sure, he could reveal himself now, but that would probably really hurt his dad’s feelings. There was also the chance that his dad wouldn’t believe him since a ghost would probably say anything it could think of to escape. 

He still felt a little guilty about complaining about his dad where he could be overheard, at least enough to keep quiet until he heard where they were going for the capture reward. A back alley…totally not suspicious in the slightest. The things he does for his dad. At least Jack Fenton will always be willing to work towards keeping his family safe, even if it means accepting help from a ghost. Now to convince him that he really did want to help…and to get out of this glorified vacuum cleaner.

* * *

**6 _Buried_**

Danny was stuck, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. He was lying on his stomach on the bottom of a cuddle pile of some of his most important people, and couldn’t be happier. Tucker was across his back, stretched out and fiddling with his PDA. Sam was resting over their legs and doodling in a sketchbook. 

Ellie and Val were leaned up against the pile and chatting with each other and Jazz was curled next to the tangle of legs with a book. This was the most relaxed and peaceful he had felt in weeks. Finals had just ended and ghost activity was at an all-time low as the daylight hours stretched longer. He laid his head down on his arms and was content to discover that halfas could purr in human form too.

* * *

Bonus, concept sketches:


End file.
